


A New Game

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangel - Freeform, Gen, Let's Play a Game, Teleportation, Wings, arch angel, game, host of heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: AU:??????Prompt:Gabriel + wings from anerdwhowritesOriginal poston tumblr





	A New Game

Rolling his shoulders, he closed his eyes and focused.

Sometimes, it was harder than it should be. He’d spent so long on the mortal plane that actually  _using_  his wings was a rusty skill that needed a good oiling.

Like today.

A little jump was all it would take, and he could go and see what was going on. Find some new friends to mess around with. It was all good-natured fun, more than Michael had ever seen. Lucy was always more fun to play games with, but these days he was more of a stick-in-the-mud than Michael ever had been. He could only hope that his older brother stayed stuck, keep them from ripping each other’s throats out like they hoped.

A flex of muscles he hadn’t used in years, and Gabriel was in flight.

Teleportation, the angelic kind, was always such a brief sensation. But when he opened up his senses, and felt the aether around him, he could see so  _much more_  than when he was simply human.

A brief tingle came, and he turned his attention to one corner of a forgettable Midwestern state in the US of A. Two brothers, and they didn’t fit the regular pattern  _at all._

Gabriel smiled, and let himself land not far from where one of their friends was. He flickered into view and was spotted by an aging gentleman, a simple problem solved by a wave of his hand as the man was persuaded to ‘forget’ he’d ever been there.

It was time for a little game with these brothers’ and their friends. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also bitty, and the AU it's from was never announced!


End file.
